Perhaps Everything
by Cassie1997
Summary: After Soseki left, Fukuzawa and Mori are faced with the aftermath of their duel.


"Well, that was somewhat unexpected, heh?" the Mafia boss finally dared to speak, his voice rough with exhaustion and trembling ever so slightly. Someone who did not know him as well would have assumed he was just catching his breath; but it has already been several minutes after the patched cat had left. The silence was heavy. Mori looked around the rubble as he straightened his coat. It didn't do much, he was still covered in dust and blood - some of it his own.

"I know you're still alive, Fukuzawa-dono..." obviously bothered by the lack of response he made a point of not looking at his opponent. "although perhaps you oughtn't be... but, my aim is still on point, if I say so myself." Not turning his body, he threw a quick glance in Fukuzawa's general direction as if to assess how his taunting has landed. Still no response. "Well, I suppose it's not easy to talk in your condition." He finally sighed theatrically pretending to take this reason for Fukuzawa's silence as the most probable.

"Can't be easy to talk in your condition either." Fukuzawa finally snapped, his voice coming out less authoritative than he planned, but still firm and strong. Mori instantly turned his head towards him. "So shut up, if you will." He added somewhat softer.

"We still have a decision to take here, I'm afraid." Mori didn't move from the place he was standing, but his body turned to comfortably face Fukuzawa. "The last wound I inflicted on you wasn't lethal, but the prolonged blood loss might well kill you if you stay here like this. If we are to trust that Dazai-kun and the others will follow through Natsume-sensei's plan and apprehend the ability user responsible for the cannibalism virus, such an outcome is obviously suboptimal. However,.." the unsaid statement hung in the air.

"Ten minutes ago you were going to kill me." Fukuzawa managed to invoke anger in his tone, though he was beginning to feel uncomfortably faint. "Now you're worried that I might die. Make up your mind, boss of the Port Mafia."

"Always so straightforward, Fukuzawa-dono" Mori waved his hand and made a pout as he slowly stepped towards his enemy. "As a doctor, I am obliged to help you with that injury regardless of how you came about it-" Fukuzawa scoﬀed loudly cutting him oﬀ guard. "Did you say that to the previous boss as well?"

The passing shock quickly subsided from Mori's face giving way to that devilish smirk, which Fukuzawa so hated. He could swear that in moments like this Mori's normally cool purple irises tinted over red.

"Unfortunately, it was too late for him." Someone who did not know him as well might have thought there was genuine regret in that statement. "Although, from what I could tell after succeeding him, he wasn't too dearly missed."

"Didn't you just imply I wouldn't be either?" huﬀed Fukuzawa.

"Fine." Fukuzawa looked up in surprise at Mori's suddenly calm tone. The latter made a few more steps forward, and now he was bending down a little too close to Fukuzawa. "You're right. I meant what I said about our organisations, and I was going to kill you. Let's disregard the chance Natsume-sensei gave us. Let's abandon pointless hope and do the only logical thing that will ensure a positive outcome of this conundrum rather than put our faith in Dazai-kun and the others. I should see this through, after all." He was leaning over Fukuzawa, but he wasn't smiling. The scalpel was back in his hand. "Is that what you think your subordinates would want for you? Or is that maybe what you want?" Fukuzawa's eyes widened as he stared at this man leaning down so close, a murder weapon in his hand. His mouth tightened as he felt his blood run cold despite the setting exhaustion. Mori was waiting. Fukuzawa couldn't tell whether he was really prepared for a mercy kill, and he almost wanted to test it, but the appeal to his subordinates planted a seed of doubt. Maybe this wasn't his time. He was silent. Maybe he shouldn't die here. But begging this villain for help for absolutely out of the question by matters of honor and integrity.

"How dare you..." Fukuzawa finally whispered. His eyes were cold, but he fixed them directly on Mori. "How dare you talk to me like you know me! Or my subordinates! You don't understand a thing about the Detective Agency!" his voice grew louder now, and after the last exclamation he aspirated some blood and started coughing violently. Before he realised what was happening, Mori was kneeling next to him, one hand on his arm, the other on his chest, keeping him from collapsing onto his stomach.

"But I do know you, Yukichi." he said quietly, the theatrical mockery gone from his voice, as he placed Fukuzawa back on the ground gently. Too gently for Fukuzawa's liking, but he was struggling for breath and said nothing. "And while I cannot speak for your subordinates in general" Mori continued softly as he carefully shuﬄed around Fukuzawa's body on the ground in an attempt to make him more comfortable, "I don't think it is entirely unreasonable to trust Dazai-kun right now."

'Of course it's reasonable to trust Dazai," Fukuzawa uttered between heavy breaths. "He is a member of the Agency now. After all, he passed my exam."

Blood was pooling in Fukuzawa's mouth and he spit it out to keep himself from choking again. He was starting to get chills. If he wanted to have a shot at surviving this, he had to let go of his pride. He slowly turned his head back exposing the scalpel wound to Mori. The latter smiled gently.

"So I've heard, apparently he did." he muttered under his breath, as he quickly searched his inner pockets for a clean handkerchief, which he pressed to Fukuzawa's neck. With the other hand, he grabbed Fukuzawa's hand and guided it to press on it.

"Apply pressure while I look around for some clean bandages, if you will. Natsume-sensei really didn't need to make such an entrance-" Mori's theatrical pouting was back, as he reentered his long-forgotten role of a military surgeon. "The conditions are less than ideal, but it would still be a shame to give you another infection here..."

"Just hurry in whatever you want to-" Fukuzawa started coughing again, and Mori nearly jumped to his feet, instinctively about to call on Elise to help in his quest before quickly biting his tongue.

Before Fukuzawa knew it, he felt Mori's presence back at his side, then saw him bending over with a few first aid kits he apparently managed to gather around the collapsed building. He wanted to say something, but couldn't, hanging on to the remnants of his consciousness to continue pressing the already soaked through handkerchief to his neck. The surgeon removed his gloves, before tugging Fukuzawa's hand away from the wound. Feeling warm skin against his own rather than the impersonal leather of Mori's gloves felt odd.

"You can let go now." he heard Mori state as if through the fog. "Sorry for the unpro-fessional handling, but I think my hands are cleaner than my gloves at this moment." He added as if sensing Fukuzawa's discomfort. Fukuzawa thought he nodded, but he wasn't sure whether Mori could tell. It didn't matter anyway, at this point he begun to think that even if Mori could stop the blood loss, he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He was drifting in and out of consciousness for a while, only peripherally aware of the desin-fectants, plastic stitches, and bandages being applied to his neck. After a while, which as far as Fukuzawa was concerned could have lasted anywhere between five minutes and five hours, he was jerked back to consciousness by Mori pulling him up into sitting position by the shoulders.

"What...?" he tried talking and realised his mouth was painfully dry - still an improvement over full of blood, he figured.

"Don't zone oﬀ too much" he heard Mori huﬃng. He was a little out of breath; appar-ently lifting Fukuzawa like that required more eﬀort than he had anticipated. Fukuzawa wondered whether Mori's wound was still bleeding. Or maybe he took some time to ban-dage himself up before he returned with those first aid kits? Time seemed elusive at this moment.

"Here, take these." A hand was shoving a few small pills against Fukuzawa's slightly parted lips. "Should help with the pain and hopefully keep you awake." Mori was still holding him up with one hand, while trying to sit down next to him and steady his own breathing a bit. "I couldn't find any water, not sure if there was any in this desolate building to begin with. Oh, this reminds me of the war." he made a sound as if he meant to chuckle, but instead gasped for breath. Fukuzawa summoned his willpower to swallow the pills. There was no immediate eﬀect, but for some reason he felt calmer.

"You and I seem to remember the war quite diﬀerently." Fukuzawa managed to speak steadily again, though his mouth was still dry and his body ached all over. "How so?" Mori made a face mimicking a child's curiosity. Fukuzawa scoﬀed.

"The Mori-sensei I knew would have left me here and moved on to other patients." Fukuzawa stated matter-of-factly. Mori seemed amused for the first time that evening.

"So he would." he agreed reluctantly. "Or maybe he wouldn't." he added just as quickly. "Don't act like you knew me so well back then, Fukuzawa-dono." The statement was not graced with an answer. Mori sat down more comfortably, letting go of Fukuzawa's shoulder after making sure he would not topple over. The proximity was almost intimate.

"And in case you hadn't realised - you are my only patient right now." he added looking somewhere away from his interlocutor. There was a long silence.

"I really thought you might just get out of here, back to your subordinates." Fukuzawa wasn't sure why he said it, and immediately regretted it. Someone like Mori would never leave an honest moment like that to be forgotten and unremarked.

"I'm not a monster, Yukichi." Mori hummed, and Fukuzawa wasn't sure whether he was oﬀended or flattered by the previous statement. Perhaps a little of both. "Killing honorably and leaving to die a humiliating death are two diﬀerent things, as a warrior, you should know this."

"Indeed they are." agreed Fukuzawa. "All I was saying is that you are not above either." "And yet I have proven you wrong."

Fukuzawa didn't look at Mori throughout the entire conversation. He was beginning to feel the pills taking eﬀect. His chills were subsiding and his mind was clearing just a bit. "You would only save me if you had something to gain from it." he stated coolly. "I just wonder what it could be."

Mori shuﬄed a bit and Fukuzawa thought he heard him sigh. Their arms were almost touching at an odd angle as they sat not quite back-to-back but still turned towards diﬀerent corners of the now-collapsed room.

"Perhaps nothing." Mori mused as his head fell to the side to rest softly against Fukuzawa's shoulder. "Perhaps everything." he added in a whisper so quiet that Fukuzawa wondered whether he hadn't imagined hearing it.

Mori wasn't sure why he said the last part. In a situation like this, it was unwise to let his walls down - and, let's face it, when was it ever wise to do so in his position? He hoped Fukuzawa wouldn't get the wrong idea.

_Was I really ready to kill him? _Mori wondered as the thought that perhaps he should lift his head from his enemy's shoulder passed his mind. He dismissed the latter. He knew he would have killed Fukuzawa; with immense regret, which he had anticipated from the beginning, but nevertheless, that was the logical choice. Was it for better or worse that Natsume stopped them? Mori would never admit the relief he felt at first, the way his heart skipped a beat at the thought that they could both live after all. But he knew it wasn't over yet, no matter how much he hoped it would be. What if Fyodor outsmarted them once again? What if he would fool even Soseki? Mori didn't want to let this thought invade his mind, but he couldn't deny that they were still stepping on thin ice. It could not be excluded that one of them would have to die after all. Would he find it in himself to wave that scalpel at Fukuzawa again? Or did he miss his only chance to kill his opponent and now the only way out would be to admit defeat and lay down his own life? Would Fukuzawa be able to kill him anyway? A part of Mori hoped so; he was boss of the Port Mafia now, after all, and he knew he needed to be kept in check. If need be, Fukuzawa should be the one to take him out, for the sake of Yokohama. On the other hand, another part of him, a selfish one, hoped Fukuzawa wouldn't be able to bring himself to such an act.

As Mori contemplated this, he also wondered if Fukuzawa could see the dilemma he was going through. The Silver Wolf, his ruthless opponent, his only friend. He knew very well that the director of the Armed Detective Agency was never fooled by his antics, but could he also see through his silence? Mori usually preferred to keep his cards hidden and the idea that someone could see him doubting himself like this was repulsive. But a part of him also marveled at this vulnerability, this deeply human connection. No matter how he sliced it, there was very little to gain logistically from saving Fukuzawa. Natsume has stopped Mori from delivering the final blow, but never obligated him to remedy the damage already done. And yet, he was glad it turned out like this. Even if despite a moment of relief one of them would die within a few hours, and no matter whether he would turn victim or murderer, Mori was glad for this additional time he could sit here like this. Not as boss of the Port Mafia, not as the shady underground surgeon and information broker. Just a friend of Yukichi Fukuzawa, the Silver Wolf.

Fukuzawa wondered for a moment whether he should try to move away from Mori now that his strength was returning somewhat. He knew he would do so for sure, if not for the last confession, which left him feeling jittery inside. If Mori didn't want him dead after all, and cherished his life and their relationship so much, why was he so ready to take it all away just moments before? He was almost certain Mori wasn't lying just now, and that certainty made him happy. But with a similar certainty, he also knew that Mori wasn't lying before. And the weight of that last conversation they didn't have hung heavy between them. Instinctively, Fukuzawa sensed that Mori was thinking about the same thing. Could they really trust Dazai and the others to stop the ability user responsible for the virus? If not, the dilemma would be back, and Mori's previous point stood strong. If one of them had to die, it better be Fukuzawa. Better for Yokohama, better for the Agency, better perhaps for himself as well. His code of conduct never agreed with Mori's flexible approach to morality, but he could not deny a fondness for the other forged of the years of keeping peace and balance in the city hand in hand. Killing the bastard would be harder on his conscience than Fukuzawa wanted to admit. But the perspective of getting cut down with that damned scalpel again made his blood boil. Perhaps, he should just die with honor. Take matters into his hands, like he always has. Finally not let into the doctor's manipulations and do what is best on his own terms. Mori had indeed almost killed him before, but then he also saved him. Fukuzawa wasn't sure whether there was an ulterior motive to that second part of his acts - perhaps he was just trying to save himself explaining to Natsume why the three-way strategy couldn't be upheld after all, even if Dazai were to succeed. Or perhaps he was really not as much as a monster as Fukuzawa sometimes preferred to think. Could Ougai Mori really have a conscience? Either way, he was in no condition to fight anymore, and Fukuzawa had a tingling feeling that stabbing his now-patient who refuses to fight might actually deeply disturb Mori's already messed up psyche. Fukuzawa nodded to himself - that makes sense, and if all goes well Dazai will figure out this motive as well to make the story complete. Fukuzawa choosing to honorably take his own life to spare Yokohama from the turmoil that the death of Port Mafia's boss would cause, while also shielding said boss from snapping with bloodlust and regret and going on a killing rampage akin to his predecessor. This was reasonable. This was good, and just. This had nothing to do with granting his oldest friend one last act of kindness.

The air was cool and the passage of time was still impossible to estimate for Fukuzawa. How long could they have been sitting here? Natsume didn't share the details of his plan, so it was diﬃcult to decide what what time they should assume that Dazai's mission failed. Better get on with it then, Fukuzawa figured. Before Mori will become inclined to speak again. Enough words have been said between them at this point, and Fukuzawa feared that prolonging the waiting would only make matters worse. He shuﬄed in his spot trying to reach for his sword without alerting the owner of the head still pressed against his shoulder. Fukuzawa's image of an honorable death somehow didn't include taking his last breath in the arms of an enemy, and he was nearly certain Mori would - if by nothing else than pure impulse - catch him as he fell to the ground, if only he were within reach. The decision to move away was therefore a given. His movement did however alert Mori.

"Fukuzawa-dono?" he raised his head and eyed Fukuzawa's face with a hint of curiosity. Usually, when waiting patiently was involved, Fukuzawa was the one who could stay mo-tionless for hours, when Mori would begin twitching and turning within fifteen minutes, and ended up pacing the area soon after. Considering he was expecting to wait for rather some time, his surprise was understandable.

Fukuzawa rose to his feet and took a few steps away struggling to move among the rubble, looking for a convenient patch of ground not covered by excess debris. Mori was looking at him with slight confusion, but didn't move - only rested one his hands against the vacant spot to have better support as he twisted awkwardly to have a good view of Fukuzawa. Apparently he was not alerted enough and only assumed Fukuzawa wanted more personal space. Or perhaps he saw through the plan and was letting it happen? Fukuzawa wasn't sure which option would have suited him better.

He managed to only move about half a meter away, since the rest of the way was blocked by rubble and debris. This would have to do. In his prime, Mori could easily jump over the distance to stop him the moment he figured out what was going on, but Fukuzawa was hoping that in his weakened state he would not manage in time. Or maybe he wouldn't even try. Again, Fukuzawa wasn't sure which would be better. Soon enough it won't matter anyway, whatever was about to happen, he wouldn't dwell on it any longer. He kneeled on the ground.

"I always hated that vile ability of yours, Mori-sensei" he begun. "but I nevertheless apologize for slicing her like that. I hope you can manage without." He paused for a second as Mori's eyes grew wide with the dawning understanding. Ah, so he didn't foresee it after all. Before he could react, Fukuzawa continued.

"If I can have one last request - as a friend." he paused again, but quickly resumed suddenly anticipating Mori might try to talk him down from his decision. "Do not let Fyodor win this one. And let my subordinates figure out their path in whatever way necessary. I trust you not to kill them needlessly."

He missed the scalpel flying through the air until it slit a deep cut across the back of his hand when he was reaching for the sword. It would not have been enough to stop him, but the unexpected shooting pain distracted him for a moment. When he realised what was happening, Mori was standing above him, panting, a foot on the handle of his katana preventing the draw. Shame to have underestimated his opponent like this again. As he looked down on Fukuzawa, Mori appeared furious for the first time that evening; so much so that Fukuzawa was almost sure he would summon his ability from beyond the grave any minute now.

"I never took you for a coward, Fukuzawa-dono." his voice was steady and icy, not betraying his pitiful condition for once.

"Coward?" Fukuzawa spit out the word as he tried to yank his sword from below Mori's boot.

"You've always put your trust in your subordinates, haven't you? And now, when it actually matters, you prefer to assume they will fail and abandon them in some futile attempt at heroism. Some leader you are. Didn't Dazai-kun pass your famous exam? Didn't all of them? But I suppose that never mattered after all. If you don't even trust Soseki-sensei to defeat Fyodor, how exactly do you suppose I could do it? Especially with the remnants of the Detective Agency trying to get back at me for your needless demise?" He took a deep breath and looked directly into Fukuzawa's eyes.

"Hands oﬀ that sword, Yukichi, unless you plan to aim it at me." he almost hissed. "I said I would kill you and I am prepared to keep my word, but if you die, you die fighting."

Fukuzawa's eyes widened at this unexpected display of sincerity and determination and he felt his hands begin to tremble, the fresh cut completely forgotten. As he was trying to decide whether to say something or to try pushing Mori away, an unnaturally loud, electric noise pierced the air. It took both of them a moment to realise that was the ringtone of a phone. Fukuzawa slowly reached into the pocket of his kimono with the uninjured hand. The called ID displayed Kunikida's number. He was calling with news of the plan to apprehend Pushkin. This was the moment everything was about to become clear. "Aren't you going to answer it?" Mori's face softened somewhat, but the pressure of his foot against Fukuzawa's sword didn't weaver. He pressed a button and put the phone to his ear feeling unexpected relief wash over him as he heard the familiar voice. "Well?" demanded Mori after Fukuzawa hung up the brief conversation.

"Apparently they need our help." he announced matter-of-factly not daring to look up at Mori's face lest he would see regret or happiness in his expression. He did not want anything to do with the other's emotions, be they good or bad. He quickly related that Dazai's plan included having Atsushi and Akutagawa chasing Pushikin out of his hideout via a secret back door. They were to meet up with task forces from the Agency and Mafia to wait by this exit route and intercept Pushkin's escape. Delightfully simple. The pressure of Mori's boot against his side finally subsided as he stepped away ever so slightly and stretched out his hand oﬀering to help Fukuzawa up.

"Wonderful news." He remarked, his classical antics slowly creeping back into his voice as his raw personality retreated behind the usual mask. "We should waste no time getting there."

"Mori-sensei, a word if you will." Fukuzawa mentioned for his enemy to step aside from his subordinates. He had managed to convince Kunikida to take the others back to base and wait for him to catch up while he finalised the terms of another ceasefire with the Port Mafia until such time as when Dostoyevsky would be caught. Kunikida wasn't enthusiastic about leaving him alone with the man who has nearly murdered him just hours earlier, but was thankfully not one to act on his concerns, unlike other people Fukuzawa knew all too well. As the eﬀects of the virus disappeared, Fukuzawa felt oddly revitalised, and found it almost diﬃcult to believe how exhausting the brief fight had been. He must have been in really bad shape.

Mori approached him, all straightened up as much as possible, and fully composed - his

hands behind his back and that classical smirk on his lips. Everything seemed to be going

back to normal surprisingly quickly.

"Yes, Fukuzawa-dono?"

"I wanted to thank you for making the reasonable call. My judgment was erroneous, and I was about to stray from my path. It is good you were there to stop me." Fukuzawa wasn't sure whether he liked these odd moments of discretionary honesty, but he knew that he had to give credit where credit was due. It was crucial to reestablish a proper cooperation with the Port Mafia and put the events of the past hours behind them as quickly as possible. He figured a heartfelt admission of error would stroke Mori's ego just enough through appealing to his reason without making things between them more complicated than they already were. Mori smiled softly, his classical playful mockery dancing around the corners of this smile. Fukuzawa liked it; it was normal.

"The pleasure is all mine." was all he said before bending slightly forward in a very suggestive manner and turning his face up towards Fukuzawa's. His hands remained folded behind his back, but his general body language was open and welcoming as he closed his eyes and waited. Fukuzawa sighed in exasperation and threw a quick look around to make sure none of the Port Mafia assassins were peeking as their boss leaned in for a kiss from the leader of an enemy organisation. Talk about subtle. Having made sure they were relatively safe, Fukuzawa gave in and made a step forward to comfortably cup the face so eagerly presented to him in the palm of his hand and press his lips against Mori's. So much for not making things complicated, he thought as he eased into the kiss and enjoyed the familiarity of the sensations that enveloped him. It wasn't too long before they pulled away reluctantly and as he opened his eyes, Mori's purple ones were already staring right at him.

"See you tonight?" he asked with a grin. Fukuzawa scoﬀed.

"I may have recovered from the cannibalism virus, but I still appear to have lost a significant amount of blood, Mori-sensei. We should both rest." Fukuzawa didn't want to admit to himself how much he regretted passing down on this request, but he didn't want to risk getting questioned by his subordinates. Also, nearly being murdered by Mori earlier during the day somehow made sleeping with him that evening more than a little awkward, even counting into the balance saving him twice. He needed time alone to process this new development in their relationship. Mori nodded.

"If you change your mind, you know how to find me." he said as he turned to leave. "Otherwise, see you another night, Silver Wolf."


End file.
